My Reason Why
by Tman1998ful
Summary: Hello my names is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya, and if your listening to this I’m no longer around. Your probably wondering why a potential hero to be would try to kill himself right? Your going to have to read and find out.
1. My Tape

—Beginning of Tape—

Hello my names is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya, and if your listening to this I'm no longer around. Your probably wondering why a potential hero to be would try to kill himself right? Maybe it was the years of physical and verbal abuse from Kacchan. Maybe it was the feeling of neglect from society because of me being quirkless. Maybe it was the fact that nobody believed in me when I said I wanted to be a hero until I received my quirk. Maybe it was the fact that my girlfriend of one year cheated on me with someone I consider my friends. Your probably think that it was some big misunderstanding, yeah walking in on your girlfriend sleeping naked in bed with one of you classmates is just one big misunderstanding. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you Mina, I hope you and Kirishima are happy with each other. I'm sorry All Might, Aizawa-Sensei, I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry mom I couldn't keep my promise to you. Goodbye.

—End of Tape—

—UA High-school teachers meeting room—

Principal Nezu along with the other teachers at UA sat silently, no one wanted to be the first one to speak. All might had his head lowered in disappointment, not about young Midoriya, but about himself. why couldn't he have seen it, he knew all about how quirkless people were treated within the superhero community. He knew that both young Midoriya and young Bakugou had trouble when they both started in the hero course, he even saw the it first hand during the first training exercise but he hoped that over time their would start to work together. Aizawa was in the same bout as Toshinori, Izuku had the most potential out of everyone within in the his class, he even understood why Toshinori choose him as a predecessor because of the way he would sacrifice himself to protect those in need. The silence of the room was broken by Midnight.

"What is Midoriya's condition now." She asked getting all of the teachers attention

"His condition is certainly stable however he was placed under suicide watch in the local hospital." Recovery Girl said which made most of the teachers sigh in relief, however Aizawa still had a straight face.

"Is he awake?" Aizawa asked recovery girl shook her head. "Do they know when he will wake up?" He asked again getting another no of the head. Nezu made a coughing sound which got the attention of the teachers, he let a sigh as e began to talk.

"I've received a lot of call from worried parents about their children's mental health, I've also heard that Miss Midoriya is thinking about filing a lawsuit which could make a major impact on this school." He said in a serious yet caring tone. He could understand why the parents are worry and why miss Midoriya was so willing to go this far, they failed her by not offering him the support he needed. What happened next shocked the all of them.

"Maybe we are to blame." Aizawa said simple getting surprised looks from his fellow teachers.

"Why would you say that?" Present Mic asked getting a sigh from Aizawa.

"I mean we should've known he was suffering and we should have noticed the bad blood between him and Bakugou, which was one of the reasons why he did what he did." He said as he looked at his fellow teachers, which some of them nodded in agreement while some of them lowered the heads. Nezu turned his attention back to Aizawa.

"How is your class handling your this?" He asked Aizawa, who moved his hand up and ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the ceiling.

"Most of them are shocked, a couple of them are angry, and a couple of them are crying their eyes out. I even had to breakup a fight between Ashido, Yaoyorozu, and Ochaco. Thankfully there was no injuries." He explained as he looked back at Nezu. After hours of talk about ways that they can take to support their students the meeting was called to an ended. After most of the teacher left recovery girl made her way towards both Toshinori and Aizawa.

"I just wanted to tell you two that if anyone of you or your students can go and visit him however you will be monitored closely during your visit." She said before making her was towards the exit. Leaving the two other teachers in the meeting room. Aizawa signed as he made his way to the door with Toshinori following closely behind him.

"Where're you going?" he asked simply. Aizawa continued to walk straight down the hall not even turning around to answer his questions. "I'm going to update my students on Midoriya's condition." Aizawa answered. Toshinori, who had been walking behind him walked in front of him stoping Aizawa.

"Are you sure that's right plan of action we should take?" Toshinori asked getting a confused look from Aizawa.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked as watched his fellow teacher walk to a nearby widow and watch the students going about their lives normally. Toshinori sighed as he continued to stare out the window, as if contemplating the right answer to the question. "I'm worried if they find out and went to see him I could cause him to attempt it again." He said, with the thought that what if Midoiya did try it again and maybe next time they weren't as lucky as this time.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" Aizawa answered simple getting a surprised look from Toshinori. Before Toshinori could even reply Aizawa continued on "They're his classmates, his friends. They have just as much rights to see him as you or me. Some of them care deeply for him it would be cruel to keep this information from them, I understand your reasons for not wanting to tell them but their the best possible chances for getting him the support he needs." Aizawa finished making Toshinori sigh, in truths he agreed with Aizawa but there's still one thing he had to ask him "what about them?".

Aizawa run his hand though his hear as he responded "they should know just as much as the other students, but I wouldn't allow them to see him anytime soon." Which answered Toshinori question. The two stood there in silence both looking out the widow watching the future hero's down below.

-author notes-

Hey guys it's tman here with my new story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the series this story takes place before the the summer camp ark but after the final exam ark. I also took some inspiration form the TV series Thirteen Reasons why when coming up with the idea for this story. Now onto the next important point the shipping, you guys can choose from these four options that will go on within the story.

1)Mina

2)Momo

3)Kyoka

4)OC

These are the only options I'm willing to do for this story, no offence to Ochako, Turo, or Tsuyu fans out there. I simply want to have an uncommon ship within the story. (Important This ship is not final and maybe changed if the story requires). Thank you guys and have a great day!!!


	2. Classmates

-Class 1A Dorms-

The late day sun shined though cracks of the curtain covered widows, leaving a feeling of loneliness and sadness within the room. The dimly lit room was empty of all happy, as a single figure could be seen sitting on the bed in the room. Her pink skin and hair did nothing to hid her within the darkness. She sat on her bed legs tucked up to her chest as she held a small picture of what looked to be a happy couple, a man with dark green hair and herself both with large smiles. This girl's name was Mina Ashido and she just made the biggest mistake of her life. She remembered when the picture in her hands was taken, it was just after their five month anniversary where he surprised her with a trip to a local amusement park. She remembered feeling some much love towards him that day, she even took their relationship to the next and most intimate level that you could get, but when did her love for him begin to fade? Was it when she began to hang out with kirishima, was it when she slowly began to blow off her own boyfriend only too go off to party's with some of her other classmates, or was it when she finally gave into her temptations and slept with kirishima? What could have possibly been the reason?

"Why?" She asked herself such a simple yet complicated question. Why did she cheat, why did this have to happen, She still loved Izuku right? She loved the way he acted when they were together, she loved the way his face would get all red when she kissed him, she loved the way he would stuttered when he got nervous, she loved the way he would stand up for her when people made comments about her but now that's all gone. Thrown away for what? one night of sex with one of her best friends. Why did she throw away one of the best chances of happiness she could ever have? These thoughts continued to fill her mind as she stared at the picture but one question continued to stick in her mind. The question was so simple yet so complicated, the question Why and the funny thing was that she couldn't answer it. However her thoughts were cut short when loud bang agents her door got her attention. She slowly got up an made her way to the door and opened it only to see someone she didn't expect to be standing there. The person standing their was a girl which looked around the same age as herself had long black hair done up into a ponytail wearing their schools uniform, her name was Momo Yaoyorozu and she looked pissed.

"Get dressed Aizawa wants everyone down in the lobby right away." Momo order leaving no room for objections as she turned her back to walk away, however Mina's body, who had been mainly on autopilot started to act on her own will. "Does he have news about Izuku-kun?, please tell me he's ok, can I see him?" Mina pleading for answers to her questions. She watch as anger, no rage, filled Momo's face as she turned to face her.

"You have no right to say his name!" Momo yelled causing Mina to flinch, however her sadness she felt mere seconds ago changed to anger. "What do you mean that I don't have the right to say my own BOYFRIEND'S name!" She yelled back as she glared at Momo.

"You don't even have to right to call him that!" She yelled before she continued "YOU lost the right after what you did!" Right in Mina's face. Mina stood silently her hair making a shadow from the light of the hallway. Her mind working over time on trying to figure out what she could have possibly meant, that's when it clicked as a large smile slowly made it's what on to her face. That smile it's self was not one of happiness it was one of a made man (or in this case made woman).

"Your just jealous aren't you?" Mina asked as she watched a shocked expression make its way onto Momo face, before she continued on. "That's it, you're just jealous that Izuku-kun choose me instead of you right? Your mad that he fell in love with me not you!" She said with the smiled still on her face.

"You BITCH!" Momo yelled anger clearly taking hold.

"Big TIT Slut!" Mina countered.

"Pink skinned Whore!" Momo replied.

"That's it!" Mina yelled as she got ready to attack her fellow classmate, however much to her surprise her quirk didn't activate. "That's enough you two!" A voice boomed getting both of their attention. They both turned to see Aizawa standing in the door way with his quirk active. "Down stairs NOW!" He order as he waited for them to start moving. Momo just gave one last glare as she made her way out of the room followed closely behind by Mina.

-common Room-

The students sat silently as they waited for their teacher to comeback, each with different thoughts running though their heads. A majority of the class sat waiting to hear any sort of news on their fallen classmate, however for a couple of them they were thinking different thoughts. For one, who was normally loud and obnoxious, was now standing in the corner of the room quite as he starred down at the floor. The other sat silently in a chair head down not daring to look up at any of the glares being sent his way, however all of the student s turned their attention to Aizawa as he made is way to stand in front of them as Mina and Momo made their was to any empty seat.

"Now to answer the question that your all wondering, Yes Midoriya will survive however he is still under supervision by the hospital which will stay that way for a while." Aizawa said as watched a wave of relief wash over his students. He watched as Uraraka raised her hand to ask a question. "Yes Uraraka?"

"Are we able to go and visit him?" Uraraka asked getting nods from some of the other students. Aizawa smiled slightly as he answered "Yes however you will have to follow the hospitals protocol when you visit him."

"However Ashido, Bakugou, and Kirishima. You three aren't to go anywhere near that hospital do I make myself clear."Aizawa said leaving no room for argument. "But sen-" Mina tried to say something but was cut off. "DO I make myself clear" Aizawa said again before making his way out of the dorm. Mina could hold back her tears as she ran after her teacher to try and take to her, however she never noticed a small smile starting to make its way on a certain ponytailed haired girls face.

-Authors Notes-

Get guys I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Your probably wondering how I uploaded the second chapter within a day right? I kinda felt like writing and I knew how I wanted to the second chapter to look like. Anyways don't forget to vote for the shipping from the three down below.

1)Mina

2)Momo

3)Kyoka

I hoped you like this chapter and got a view of Mina's current situation as well as Momo's feeling towards her. I hope you all have a great day.


	3. I need you

-Flashback-

The morning within class 1A's dorm was quiet as always. Some students were going about there mornings as usual, one of them being Momo. She would always walk up early and go about her morning routines. However this morning felt different, she felt as if something was going to happen but she brushed it off as simply feeling uneasy. That was until she left room to have her morning shower only to find a letter and a single cassette tape laying in front of her door. When she bent down to pick it up the letter and the tape, which simple had her name on front of it "Momo". Confused she slowly made her way back into her room placing the tape on her work desk and sitting down on her bed with the letter in her hands.

"Hey Momo it's Izuku, I know that this is coming out of no where but I need you to do something for me. I-I'm about to do something that I can't comeback from, something that needs to be done. I need you to go and tell Aizawa-sensei that I wouldn't be in class. after class please play the tape for yourself it will answer all of your questions. But Before you start to worry I….. I'm going to be all right…. I Just want to thank you for everything and I'm sorry I never returned your feelings. Maybe afterwards we could get coffee or something haha… I'll see you late Momo…

Your friend Izuku

(Please don't play the tape until after class)"

'What is this?' She though to herself as she looked up at the tape laying on her desk. She slowly got off her bed and made her way over to over to the deck to pick up the tape to look at it. 'It's an old cassette tape' she though as held it in her hands. Many different questions began to run though her mind as she tried to figure out what was going on, but there seemed to be only one way of answering them, the tape. So she created a small cassette player, which was simple after all she could make a CD play. But as she put the tape in and finger hovering over the play button, but she stopped as she remembered the letter saying to wait until after class. but an idea popped into her mind 'surely I could listen to the first few second of it to make sure it's not a prank of something' she thought to her self as she pressed the play button. And within a second her heart dropped, the colour within her face drained as she listened to the sadness, the depression, the lack of will to live within his voice.

"No…" She whispered to herself, her mind trying to comprehend what was going on. As the tape continued to play her heart continued to break. The abuse, the neglect, the heartbreak everything she heard hit her like a punch from All Might but then she realized what this was. Almost as if her body figured it out before her mind, she was already running towards his room. She didn't know how many time she repeated "no" as she ran but she knew it was a lot. It didn't take long for her to make it to his door and tried to open it only to find it locked. "Izuku!" She yelled as she banged on his door not caring if the others on the floor could hear her. After no answer she created a police style battering ram and slammed it into the door as it early bursted open. She wasted no time by running into the room as soon as the door was opened, however what she saw will give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

"No…" she muttered as she saw him laying against his desk with three large cuts on his right arm. The blood from the cuts forming a small puddle underneath where he was sitting, his face once filled with hope and happiness now looked so grey and colourless. Again her body moved before her mind again as she run towards him using whatever she could to cover the cuts and stop the bleeding. "Izuku please wake up. Please wake up…. Please…." She said to him trying her hardest to get him to wake up, but to no response. Then she noticed it, his chest slowly moving in and out. 'He's still alive' she thought before continuing 'I wouldn't give up on you Izuku, I need you.'. So she did what anyone would do in this situation and yelled for help and within seconds footsteps could be heard running towards that room.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked as she turned to see Todoroki standing by the door the look of confusion clearly written on his. It only took him moment to realize what was going on. "Is he…" he asked a small amount of hope within his voice. "Yes but I don know for how long. I need you to call a ambulance right now!" She yelled trying to keep her cool but fail at it. Todoroki pulled out his phone as as he quick possibly could. By now a small group of people formed out side the room watched what was going on but none of them did anything to help, the shock of what's happened to much for them to handle.

"What can we do to help?" A voice said behind her caught her attention. She turned to see Uraraka and Tokoyami standing behind her both looking ready to help. "Uraraka I need you to help me keep pressure on these cuts, Tokoyami I need you to find any sort of material that we could use as a bandage I do care what it is as long as we can use it." She said, to anyone she sounded calm and collected, but to herself she was on the edge of breaking down into tears. "I need you Izuku so please do leave me." She whispered to herself, almost as if fate or just luck the help they need arrived. She watched as they took him away on a stretcher, she could only hope that he was going to be okay, but that hope she felt slowly turned to anger as she remembered what it was that send him over the edge. Many of her fellow classmates watched as she walked away from the room, with only one thing on her mind. She was going to END a certain pink skinned girl.

-end of flashback-

Momo sat quietly as she watched her fellow classmates talk to one another about going to see Izuku tomorrow since it was to late today to go see him. She was brought out of her thoughts when heard someone ask "why do you think he did it?" Only to get no response. That simple question was answered within her head in second, but then an idea formed. Momo quickly stood up and made her way towards where Aizawa had be standing mere seconds ago. "I'm sorry Izuku but I can't keep this one promise to you." She said to herself as she looked down to the tape in her hand. "Excuse me everyone!" She yelled gaining all of her fellow classmates attention. "I have something that you all might want to listen too!"

-authors notes-

Yes this is my second chapter in one day. I simply really wanted to work on this chapter as soon as I finished that second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to comment what ship you would like out of the options from the first two chapters. I hope you all have a great day!!!


	4. It’s time for them to know

-Authors notes-

Hey guys its tman here and before we get into the story I just want to take some time to answer some questions that you might have.

1)from Mate18: Do I have an upload Schedule? Simply put no, I will try to upload at least-one chapter a month maybe more depending on how life is going or how busy I am.

2)from Fencer29: asked about the tape? To answer your question, there are two copy's of the tape. One was made for the UA teachers (mainly Aizawa and All Might) and the second tape was made only for Momo. There are a couple major reasons why the second tape was made, the first being to give reason to why he did it and answer questions that Momo might have (since his plan was to die before she listened to it). The second being that reference to "Thirteen Reasons Why" Tony and the second set of tape that Hannah made. The third being it was Izuku's last attempt for asking for help from someone he cares about. The last reason is that I have plans on making the second tape important to the upcoming story in later chapters.

3)Ability King KK: what was to point of the voting? To answer simply it was to see what ship people would like to see. Secondly no IzukuxMomo is not guaranteed yet, is it true that Izuku might have feeling for Momo yes but more will be explaining as more chapters are released. Lastly I had plans for Kyoko to start playing a major role within the story in the up coming chapters.

I Hope some of these answered some of the questions you guys had and feel free to ask more questions about the story lets get on with the show.

-end of authors notes-

Mine ran as fast as she could down the dimly lit street in an attempt to catch her teacher, who at this point seemed to simply want get as far away from her as possible. "Aizawa-sensei can we talk about this!" She yelled trying her best not to break down into a sobbing mess. Aizawa stopped and let out a sigh as he ran is hand though his hair. "What is it Ashido." he said simply turning only to be surprised so see tears streaming down her face. "Please allow me to see Izuku." She ask though the sobs, but it felt as if she was punched in the stomach as she heard the word "no" come from her teacher. Almost as if all the energy was drained from her she fell to her knees, and what ever had be keeping the tears from flowing finally broke leaving her nothing more then a sodding mess. Aizawa watched his student break down into tears and couldn't help but feel sorry of her, after all she was only a teenager and teenager's made stupid mistakes sometimes. This one so happened to majorly effect someone else's life, he let out a sigh before doing something that he most likely was hate himself later for this.

"How about I make you a deal." Those words bring some hope from within the sadness in her eyes. "Since classes are cancelled tomorrow I will personally escort you to the hospital where you can see him." He said casing hope to flood her face, she was about to say something but was cut off. "You will not talk to him and he will not see you. The only way you going to see his though a one way window do I make my self clear. Also if I hear you got into another fight then you can forget all of this understood." He said getting nods of understanding from his student. He doesn't hate her for what she did, she still is one of his students after all. He turned away from her and said "you should go back inside a try to get some rest for tomorrow." As he walked away. She nodded as she whipped her eye and brushed the dirt of her leg. She watched her teacher slowly walk into the distance before whispering a "thank you"then turned and walked into the room.

As she walked back into the dorm her she heard someone calling for everyone attention. She turned to see Momo standing in front of the class holding a boom box, which she created, and cassette tape? "I have some thing you all might want to listen too!" She called as she placed the tape with the boom box and pressed play. And within that moment what's left of her world shatters. She stood silently, a shocked expression painted on her face as she listened to Izuku voice tell them everything. She wasn't the only one, the rest of the class shared the same shocked expression on their faces as well. No one moved or even dared to speak when the tape played, but it hit Mina the hardest. The sound of the man she loved voice filled with nothing but pain and sadness broke her heart. However as soon as the tape stopped play all eye where on her.

"You're the one who did this!" Tsuyu yelled, her normal monotone voice filled with anger. Mina watched as many of her fellow classmates gave her anger filled glares, however much to her surprise some of other classmates stood up for her. "Hey now lets not jump to conclusions." Kaminari said as he stood up from his seat getting nods from some of the other students. "So it's ok that she helped cause a guy to try and kill himself." A voice said getting kaminari to turn and look at Kyoko, who had her arms crossed her chest. And within seconds all of class 1A was in a shouting match with the one another, however no one noticed Bakugo walk out the door fallowed closely by Kyoko.

"Everyone QUIETLY!" Iida yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "Everyone go back to you rooms and calm down!" He ordered the attention of Momo. "Who's side are you on?" She asked getting a glare from Iida. "I'm not on anyone side, and I think you need to head back to your room!" He said as he looked her in the eyes as she stared back at him. Much to his surprise she looked away and began to walk back to her room with the tape in her hand. Mina saw a small smile form on Momo's face as she walked by her, as soon as she walked by she heard "don't worry I'll look after Izuku for you" Momo said as she walked by. It took so much will power to not hit her with her quirk but she couldn't risk not seeing Izuku tomorrow, so she stormed to her room leave shocked classmates behind.

-outside-

Far from the dorms loud explosions could be heard and seen, the source was one pissed off blond haired boy. He stood panting as sweat rolled down he face. "What are you doing here?" Bakugo asked not even bothering to turn around to see who was there. Out of the shadows walked Kyoko her eye watching her fellow classmate. "I simply want to ask you a question." She said gaining his attention as he turned to look at her. "What question?" He asked, which she only said one word "Why?".


	5. Necessary Evil

The question "Why" was something that could be answered easily yet also the most difficult question to answer. If you were to do something then be asked why you did it would it be a simple answer like "because I wanted to" or would it be a much more difficult to answer it. This was the situation that Katsuki Bakugo found himself in. The two stood quietly in the clearing, only the sound of the wind could be heard. Kyoka watching silently waiting for the answer from her blond haired classmate, she wanted no need to know the answer to this question so she asked again "why?" This time in a more forceful way. Katsuki simply just stared at her for a few seconds before turn his back to her and began to walk away causing her to grit her teeth in anger.

"Did it make you feel strong?" She said causing him to stop in he's tracks before she continued "did it make you feel good picking on and bullying someone who wouldn't fight back?" She noticed his hands turn into fists as she said that. 'Just one more push' she thought to herself as she began to say "you must be happy that he's gone right? Just like you wanted?", however she was caught off guard when a small explosion sent him flying at her just to find him stopped in front of her grabbing onto her t-shirt and staring it his eyes which was full of mixture of rage and sadness. "What the fuck would you know about how I'm feeling" he yelled in her face just as she pushed him away from her.

"Then tell me why you did it." She countered, however she was surprised by the answer she got. " because it did to fucking protect him!" He yelled as tears began fall. The answer left her shocked but she need more information from him. "Protect him? Protect him from what?" She asked her voice losing all of it forcefulness. He looked up at her using the back of his hand to wipe away any left over tears "protect him from everything, protect him from this fucked up society we live in where people with strong flashy quirks are phrased and looked up too, but quirkless people are treated like dirt and second class citizens in there own country!" He yelled causing her to take a step back. She knew he was right about the way quirkless people were treated, it wasn't like it was a secret or anything. She has seen the way quirkless kids were treated in middle school, the way they were shunned and bullied by the other students. But that only made more questions that need answers. "I don't understand. What does having to protect him from the way quirkless people are treated have to do with Izuku? And if you were trying to protect him why would you bully him?" Kyoka asked confusion could be heard clearly in her voice. He let a small smile form on his face, but the smile wasn't one of happiness but one of sadness as he shifted his gaze up to the moon. The two stood silently for a few moments before he responded. "have you ever heard of something called necessary evil?" He asked getting a confused look from her he continued on " it basically means an evil that must be done to achieve a better result." He said but still didn't answer her questions.

"But why-" she started to say but was cut off but him " do you want me to tell you my whole fucken life story or something?" He said sarcastically. "I have time." She countered simply a small smile forming on her face causing him to let out a "tsk" sound before walking away. "Where are you going?" She asked as ran to catch up with him, which he responded with a "if I'm telling you my Damn story like hell I'm going to stand of it." As he was making his way to a nearby tree and sat against it as she did the same. Katsuki looked back up to the sky as he began to tell the story.

"Before me and Izuku yeah born our mothers were best friends so it was almost impossible for us not to be friends when we were growing up." She watch as a small smile formed on his face as he continued on. "We were like bother, running around playing hero. Being there when the other got hurt he even came up with a nickname for me 'Kacchan'. We even dreamed of becoming hero's together, fighting bad guy and saving people with smiles like All Might." She notice the smile grow as he remembered what sounded like happy memories, but that soon changed as she noticed a frown form. "It was amazing until I turned four then 'it' happened"she sat silently thinking about what could have happened at the age of four, then it hit her. "That's right I got my quirk that's when everything changed. Every kid in our daycare wanted to be my friend, hell even the adults payed a lot more attention to me, but that's not what changed everything. Slowly everyone's quirk began to form, everyone except Deku. At first I thought it was just taking a long time for it to form but I remember my mom getting a call from his mother, I could hear the cries over the phone and things about Izuku being quirkless as my mom tried to comfort her. Soon it became public knowledge among the other kids in the daycare that he was quirkless, the other kids stayed away from him some of them even saying that they didn't want his quirklessness." She could hear the anger in his voice as he told her this. "But even though all of this I was always by his side. Then he told me he still wanted to be a hero, and to be honest I was terrified. Not of him but of the idea that if he became a hero he would die trying to save other people who wouldn't be grateful. So I tried to talk him out of it saying things like 'it's to dangerous' or 'you could get killed' but he kept on saying that he will be a hero. I….I just wanted to keep him safe so I came up with a plan, I would push he away from being a hero. I know it sounds stupid but remember I was like 4 at this time. I remember saying that he could never be a hero and came up with the name Deku for him, I remember seeing the look of sadness in his eyes when I did. A part of me want to give up this stupid plan right then and there but I knew I needed to do this, so it continued on. The insults, the bullying continued on and I watched our friendship slowly fall apart, but I thought it was worth it. I thought that one day he would give up on being a hero and find a job maybe get a wife and kids, he would be happy and safe that's all I ever cared for." She continued to listen to his story, the feeling of sadness washed over her as heard Izuku's story. "When did it begin to change you?" She asked, he just stared up at the moon as if it had the answer to her question written on it. "When your told over and over again that your amazing and that you can do anything you want it starts to change you. You start to think that way and act that way, it doesn't matter how hard you try not to change, but it happens and that's when it all changed when trying to protect someone turns into you pushing them around." Katsuki finished his story before turning his attention back to Kyoka, however there was one question that she still needed answered.

"But I still doesn't understand Izuku has a quirk, but your talking as if he never had one." She asked getting a nod from Katsuki as answered "before the UA entrance he never had a quirk but somehow he had one for the entrance exam." He said simply which still didn't answer her question but she will look into that later. "Can I ask you one more question?" She asked getting a sigh from Katsuki. "Will you leave me alone after it." He asked getting a node from her "then go ahead." She let out a sigh she might as well go with it.

"What happened last night?"

—————Flashback————-

The music in the club was loud, the lights dimmed making it hard to see out into the crowd. Katsuki could smell high amount of cologne and perfume, mixed with pounding headache that he's getting from the dub step like music. You might be asking why he would be at a club if he didn't want to be there, well it took about thirty minutes of nonstop asking by a certain red head to come along with a group classmates, which he agreed to go just to shut him up. The group was made up of Katsuki, kirishima, Toru, Kaminari, Mineta, and Mina which wasn't uncommon for a group of them to head to a club to help blow off some steam. "Hey Bakubro isn't this fun!" He heard a voice yell over the music. He turned his head to see Kirishima.

"Yeah having fun getting a headache." He said simply as he gulped down his drink before slamming the empty glass down on the counter top. Kirishima couldn't help but laugh at his friend before saying "I bet you would be having fun if Uraraka was here!" He said back to his friend as small smirk forming when he mentioned his friends crush. Katsuki could feel his face to turn bright red as the image of the two of them dancing with one another. He quickly shook his head to help get the image out of his mind before turning and staring at kirishima with a pissed off look on his face. "H-hey chill Bakubro it was only a joke!" Kirishima said as he waved his hand in front of him, Katsuki could see kirishima's glaze turn to something going on in the crowed of dancers. He followed Kirishima's glaze and found himself looking at a familiar pink skinned girl, who was wearing a slightly tight looking white T-shirt and short-short looking blue jeans dancing along with their invisible classmate. "Are you going to sit there like a lost puppy or are you going to talk to her." He said getting a surprise look from kirishima, who quickly turned his attention back to Katsuki. "W-w-what are you talking about." He stuttered out face turning just as red as his hear.

" just go over there a talk to raccoon eyes already." He said staring a kirishima, who was just rubbing the back of his head. The only reason Katsuki was doing this was so he could leave with out being annoyed by him. "I-I don't know about that she's happy with Izuku, it would be super unmanly to ruin it." Kirishima said with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Do you see Deku here?" Katsuki asked getting a shake of the head no before continuing. "Then what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him." He said simply not caring about the consequences of his action. Kirishima smiled lightly as he heard this. "Your right thanks Bakubro!" Kirishima yelled as he ran to the dance floor. Katsuki let out a sigh as he had an idea of what's going to happen, Kirishima will confess to her, she will reject him and then he will move on. Nothing could go wrong right……Right?

————End of Flashback————

"And that's what happened." Katsuki said as he finished the story only to receive a slap to the back of the head from kyoka. "What the fucking hell was that for." He yelled getting a glare form her. "You're the one who caused this!" She yelled getting a glare in return before he responded "how the fuck would I know she would sleep with him!" He countered getting a sigh from her, he was right how would he know she would do something like that. She let out one last sigh as she got up and dusted herself off. "Thanks for answer my question." Kyoka said as she walked away only to stop a few seconds later. "Look I don't blame you for what's happened but you going to have to accept some responsibility for it." She said simply before continuing to walk away but was stop when he asked "why do you want to help him?" He watched as she stood still before turning to look at him.

"Because I'm the only one who understands what he's going through."

————Authors Note————

Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and my take on Bakugo. Just a reminder that the pairing is not set in stone and can change as the story continues. I hope you all have a great day!!!!!


	6. Secrets uncovered

The sun rose over the new day and for many people this the time to get up, however for one Momo Yaoyorozu she was already packing thing into a small backpack. The ponytailed girl let out a sigh as she glanced over to a near by clock which showed 6:30am. She let out a small smile as she finished packing and began to make her way out the door only to stop when she saw herself in the mirror. "Don't worry Izuku I'll be seeing you soon." She whispered to herself as she walked out of her room. She wasn't surprised when she didn't see anyone else awake in the halls as she walked towards the front entrance.

"You up early." A voice said catching her off guard as she turned to look at the source. She was surprised to see Shoto and Fumikage sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast. She said a quirk 'good morning' before turning and making her way towards the exit but was stopped by Shoto. "I take it that you leaving to see Midoriya now?" He asked in his normal monotone voice, get a nod from her before continuing. "If you would like to wait a couple minutes we could head over there as a group." She paused for a moment to think about it before letting out sigh and making her way over to the table and sitting down.

"Would you like some cereal or something?" Fumikage offered, which she was about to say no to but was cut off by the growl of her stomach. Momo could feel her face heat up in embarrassment, as she headed a light chuckle from Fumikage as he poured her a blow of cereal. She let out a small 'thank you' as she began to eat noticing that they were both staring at her. "What?" She asked, which Shoto question answered, "How did you get the tape?" Momo was taken to aback by this straightforward question.

"Izuku left it outside by door yesterday." She said as Shoto stared directly into her eyes looking for any sighs of her lying. "Have you told the teachers about the tape?" He asked get snort of distrust in return. "No I want to keep it a secret from them." She said simply getting confused looks from them so she continued on "For some reason I do feel good about trusting them so please do tell them.". She didn't know why but a part of her didn't trust the teachers or anyone who work for UA about this situation. She was surprised when she saw the boys look at one another before nodding in understanding. The three of them continued to sit there slightly eating their breakfast as they heard footsteps coming towards them. None of them said a word as Katsuki walked into the room and made his way towards the refrigerator, opening it to grab a juice from inside.

"If you have a problem with me you can come out and say it." Katsuki said as he turned to look at the three. Momo just glared at the blond, who was glaring back at her. "What the hell are you looking at big tits." He said causing her narrow her eyes before grow out "one more word Bakugo and you'll regret it. Got it." She said with her voice full of hatred, getting looks from both Shoto and Fumikage. Katsuki stared at her for a few moments letting out a 'tsk' and walking away. "What was that about." Fumikage ask slightly concerned for her, she just ignored the question and went on to finish her food before getting up to leave followed closely by Shoto and Fumikage running to caught up.

———at the hospital———

The three classmates walked though the front doors of the hospital. "Have any idea where he could be?" Shoto asked as looked over to the others, Momo looked around only to notice a short petite green haired woman walking out of a small coffee shop in the hospital. She immediately realized her from the picture that Izuku would show her every once and awhile. "Mrs Midoriya!" She called out as she ran towards her grabbing the older woman's attention, she watched as the older woman turn to her and realized who was calling her. "Yaoyorozu?" Inko responded as the ponytailed girl stopped in-front her nodding her head in conformation. "You must be here to see Izuku-kun?" She asked getting a node before turning her attention to Shoto and Fumikage as they nodded as well. Momo could tell that she must've not slept last night by the bags under her eyes.

"Mrs Midoriya please allow us to see him." Momo said as she bowed her head, she wanted no….. she need to see him, she needed to see his familiar green hear, she needed to see the face of the person that stole her heart. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder as she looked up to see the Inko with a small understanding smile as she said "of course you can all see him, you're his friends after all. But I'm surprised the young Mina hasn't stopped by yet, I though she would have been the first one to arrive?". This caused momo to freeze at the mention of that name.

'Why would she want that bitch here? After everything that she did, unless….' Momo thought to her self a she looked at the older women, thoughts began to run wildly though her mind until and idea began to form. "Mrs Midoriya do you have any idea why he did it?" She asked getting confused looks from her other classmates, but she got what she wanted when the older shook her head. 'I don't understand there was a second made tape, have the teachers not told her about it?' She asked herself in her mind, nothing was making sense about the situation. She noticed as Inko gave her a concerned look, she quickly pushed that thought away and put on a small caring smile as she asked "shall we go see him?" Shoto and Fumikage, who were standing quietly listening to them. She started to follow Inko, who was showing them the way, only to notice a strange look in Shoto's eye. They followed in silence as Inko lead them to observation ward, where they ended up having to sign a waver allowing them to be recorded. Momo noticed the lack of nurses in this ward compared to the others as the walked thought. That was until they stopped in-front of a glass window, only to have her eyes widen at what she saw. There in the room laying on the bed was the man she feel in love with.

"You can come in if you want?" Inko said as she opened and took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, followed closely behind by momo, Shoto, and Fumikage. She seat in her seat and just watched Izuku's chest rise and fall, she could feel a weight being taking off her shoulder. She could feel her heart flooder as looked at his face, which looked so calm and alive compared to the last time she saw him. They ended up listening to Inko talk about things that happen to Izuku when he was younger, stories about him wanting to be hero and how he used to dress up like all might. After around an hour both Shoto and Fumikage had to leave to saying something about needing to talk their families, leaving Inko and momo alone in the room with Izuku.

"I was told that you're the reason that Izuku's alive, and I want to thank you for that momo." Inko said with a great full smile, momo could feel a blush appear on her face at the compliment. Momo was about to say something but was cut off when a knock on the door got their attention. After a quirk 'come in' in from Inko the door open to revival a female Doctor with long blond hear and blue coloured eyes, wear a white lab coat. She smiled at the two, but momo could tell the the doctor was completely serious about something. "Good afternoon Mrs Midoriya I was wondering if I could speak to you in private?" The doctor asked politely getting a nod from momo as she got up to leave but was stopped by Inko "it's alright, she's probably one of Izuku's closest friends and she saved his life. So it's fine for her to stay." Inko said happily but received a sigh from the doctor who had made her way to the opposite side of Izuku. What the doctor said next would forever change momo view on what's happened.

"Mrs Midoriya, I have reasons to believe that Izuku was sexually assaulted before his suicide attempt." The doctor said completely serious. It took a moment for the words to sink of momo, 'I-i-Izuku was raped? But if that's the case then Why didn't he say that on the tape?' She thought to herself but her thoughts were cut short by Inko "are you saying that Izuku was raped? How do you know this?" She asked frantically

"Because if you pay attention here, here, and here." The doctor said as she pointed to small bruises on his neck that momo never noticed. "These marks you see might look like their love bites, but these are a lot more forcefully made. As well if you might not be able to see it right now but underneath the bandaging there was bruising not caused by the cutting. But what the major evidence that I have is this." She said as she pulled out a pice of paper, which momo could tell was a blood test. "I circled what I wanted you to look at in red." The doctor said as Inko asked "what is it?". "It's a drug used by doctors and nurses to help patients control their quirks when in the hospital. It basically shuts off the quirk from being activated and before you ask yes I when though our records and found not record of any of our nurses using it on him." The doctor finished explaining what she found, which left momo in shock, she knew about the bullying, she knew about the cheating but she would have never have imagined this happening. Momo turned her attention to Inko who was know a sobbing mess before looking back at the doctor. "Do you have any idea who was behind this?" Momo asked wanting some sort of answer.

"From how small the bruises on the wrest are, my best guess would be a female assailant." The doctor said looking at the two. "Mrs Midoriya if I can make a suggestion. I think it would be best if you went home for tonight and comeback tomorrow so we can talk about possible next steps." She said calmly getting a nod from Inko, who continued to cry her heart out. It took momo a moment to realize that she was alone before breaking down into her own tears as she cried onto his bandaged arm. "I'm so so sorry I wasn't able to protect you Izuku." She wept. She cried herself to sleep as she held his hand.

Momo groan as she was shaken awake by someone as she turned her head to see kyoka standing there. "You look like shit." Kyoka joked a small smile on her face. Momo couldn't help but smile back as she joked "I don know we've to take that as a complimentary or an insult". Kyoka laughed at the before saying "you should head back to the dorm. I promise that if anything happens I give you a call." Momo nodded as she bent over and kissed Izuku's cheek before leaving the two alone.

"Damn Green your such a ladies man aren't you." She joked as she grabbed a seat next to him, that's when She notice a slight pained look on his face. 'Most be having a nightmare' she thought to herself, she knew one way the always helped her deal with a nightmare. So she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling and just began to sing.

(Hunger Games Rue's lullaby)

**Deep in the meadow**

**Under the willow**

**A bed of grass**

**A soft green pillow**

** Lay down your head**

**And close your eyes**

**And when they open**

**The sun will rise Here it's safe**

**Here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard**

**You from every harm And here your dreams are sweet**

**And tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you Deep in the meadow**

**Hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves**

**A moonbeam ray Forget your woes**

**And let your troubles lay**

**And when again it's morning**

**They'll wash away Here it's safe**

**Here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard**

**You from every harm And here your dreams are sweet**

**And tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you **

**Deep in the meadow**

**Hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves**

**A moonbeam ray Forget your woes**

**And let your troubles lay**

**And when again it's morning**

**They'll wash away Here it's safe**

**Here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard**

**You from every harm And here your dreams are sweet**

**And tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you**

She song softly and quietly never noticing the slight movement from Izuku.

"Kyoka?"

———Authors Note———

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm starting to cover a little bit more darker themes up but I thought it would work for the type of story I'm aiming for. I hope you all have a great day!!!!


	7. DownFall

flashback-

All it takes is one bad day to ruin someone's life, Izuku Midoriya found that out the hard way. His life once filled with hope, happiness, and parental, now one of sadness and despair. All it took was a few unfortunate events could take it all away. For Izuku it started off as any other day wake up, do some training, go to class, but today was special to him. Today he had plans with his girlfriend and he was looking forward to this all week. He had it all planed out, go to his room, watch so movies, and just spend time with one another. He enjoyed spending time with Mina, the way she smiled and laughed it made his heart skip a beat. Izuku smiled to himself as he made his way to get a few things ready, but was stopped as a familiar pink skinned girl ran up to him.

"Hey Izu-kun!" She said as she throw her arms around him. He smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug. She quickly pulled him into a quirk kiss.

"Hey Mina." He said softly as he looked into her eyes as he held her close, but he could tell she need to asked him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled away from her.

"I know this is out of nowhere and you might be mad but I was wondering if we can move our date night to tomorrow." She asked as she looked into his eyes to see for any sort of reaction. The only reaction she got was a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"sure but can I ask why?" He asked confusedly.

"Because Tooru wants to drag me and some of our other classmates to this new club that just opened near here." She said with a sigh. A part of him felt that this was a bad idea but was quickly shook it out of his head at the thought of her happiness.

"Sure." He said with a small smile forming on his face. "But you have to promise me that you will be safe and let me know when you get back?" He asked with concern clearly in his voice. She let a small smile form as she pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching.

"You shouldn't worry, I can take care of myself. I'm a hero in training you know." She paused but continued on "but it means a lot to me that you would worry that much about me." She continued on as she pressed her head against his chest. "I promise that I'll let you know as soon as I get back." She whispered into his chest so that only he can hear. After a few minutes she pulled away and shot him a Happy smile before running off down the hall leaving the green haired teen standing in the hallway pondering on what sort of things he could do with his newly freed time. 'Maybe some more training or something' he thought to himself but was cut off by to people walking towards him.

"Midoriya, we were wondering if you would like to join us in some combat training?" Tokoyami asked as he and todoroki walked towards him with their training equipment. A small smile crept as he replied "sure" and walked with them.

——————Time Skip——————

Izuku was never one to worry about the small things in life however he couldn't help worrying as he saw the time on the clock beside the bed. "11:49 huh." Izuku said to himself as he checked his phone for any messages, not surprisingly there was none. He couldn't help but worry about his girlfriend, was she ok, was she hurt somewhere and need help? He let out a sigh, she was a hero in training and could look out for herself however he couldn't help but worry about her. "Maybe this is what mom feels every time she thinks I'm in danger." He thought to himself as he made a mental note to say sorry to his mother about causing so much stress for her. He let a out a sigh as he got up and made his way towards his door as he thought 'it wouldn't hurt to check on her right?' As he made his way towards her dorm room.

He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this, maybe it was the though of her bing okay or it was the fact that she might be mad for waking her up so late but stopped as he reached her room.he raised his hand to knock but stopped as he heard a loud moan coming from within the room. Izuku felt his heart stop as hundreds thoughts began to race though his mind all at once. 'What's g-g-going on' he thought to himself as he shakily reached for the door handle and began to open it slowly. What he saw next broke his heart into millions of pieces.

"Kirishima Harder!!!" Mina shouted out as he thrusted into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded with a grunt as learned forward and kissed her in an attempt to silence her moans. Izuku stood there for what seemed like minutes as he watched his girlfriend have sex with someone he considered a friends. What ever strength he had left was gone as he closed the door and walked away from the room. He only knew one place that he could go to get away from everything.

—————Training Ground————

The moon light lit the surroundings area around him as he slid down the tree trunk as he looked up to the shining moon. the emotional wall he put up broke as tiers fell down his face as he remembered every little detail of what he just saw. 'Was she not happy in our relationship, why did she do this?' he thought to himself as he stared up at the full moon, never noticing a figure watching him the tree line. His thoughts were cut short as he heard a sound of foot steps walking towards him.

"W-w-who there?" He asked as he looked out into the darkness. A part of him didn't want to be seen like this, he wanted to be the number one hero and save people with a smile after all not be seen as a emotionally weak person. The figures walked slowly out of the darkness revealing a girl around his age with long orange hair done up into a ponytail, wearing UA's female school uniform. Izuku recognized the girl as Itsuka Kendo also known as class 1-b's big sister.

"Izuku what are you doing out here?" She asked as she made her way towards him with a concerned look. Izuku quirkily wiped his eye as she made her way to sit beside him. "Were you crying?" She asked making him flinch at the straight forward question. That simple reaction answered her question as she looked him over before asking "Do you want to talk about it?". He just began to talk about what he just saw, he didn't know why he started to talk about it but it felt good to talk to someone who was will to listen to him. She seemed to listen to him as she watch him express himself.

"Does anyone know that your out here?" She asked with costed him to raise a eyebrow at the question, but he simply replied with a no. 'Why would she ask a question like that, maybe she was worried that I would be-' his thoughts were cut off as a sudden pain shooting throw him. He quickly looked over to Itsuka holding a needle, which was stabbed into him. He quickly tried to move and gain some distance from her, only to not be able to move at all. He tried to activate one for all but much to his surprise he wasn't able to activate it. "It's no use Izuku-kun, the drug I just injected into you Makes it so you cannot move or active you quirk." She whispered as she moved to sit on his lap. He could see what looked like a crazed smile on her face as she leaned forward to look him in the eye as she said "did anyone ever tell you how hot you look with that look in your eye.".

The only thing that Izuku felt was terror as she moved so her mouth was next to his ear. "From now on you belong to me, so just sit make and enjoy the ride." She whispered as she bit his ear. He tried to move, to do anything that could help him get away but that hope slowly faded as his body failed to move and the reality of the situation began to set into him.

"No one is going to save you" was all he heard as his world began to fall apart.

-authors note-

Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out but I want to reassure everyone that I still want to work on this story and have a couple ideas for other stories that I would want to work on as a side project.


End file.
